


Difference

by kumato



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also incredibly self indulgent and probably ooc on myers part, are these tags right?? ive never posted on archive b4 sdgjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumato/pseuds/kumato
Summary: Jake muses on his relationship with Michael.(aka soft filth and also i dont know how to make titles or tags!!!!)





	Difference

Jake had learned to separate Michael from the Shape.

It had bothered him, at first, at how easily Michael seemed to flip-flop between wanting and sharing his undivided love and attention-- to being cold, dangerous and so, so _distant_  to him. It made him a confused, swirling mess of emotions and at the time, he almost considered breaking it off with him. He's not sure how that would have gone but he's glad he never did it-- Michael is sweet to him. Sweet and far too caring, a strange contrast to his other half.

 

He understands him a lot more now though. Michael had promised him that he would never hurt him again, even as the Shape. It made sense to say the least, why the Shape would avoid or dismiss him-- or even outright threaten him just to make Jake leave-- but not once had the Shape ever tried to hurt him. The Shape had never even come close to it in fact. The knowledge of it makes him feel more.. loved, cherished-- even. It says a lot to him that Michael would go this far to keep him safe, even from himself.

 

Jake mused, idly tapping his fingers against Michaels' broad chest. Even then, with all the safety and love-- he's still not sure if what they have is healthy or right. Michael has killed, and will probably continue to kill, a lot of people. He's not even sure if Michael could ever curb his bloodlust, the existence of the Shape is a prime evidence of it still being a prominent thing in his mind. And it's not the idea that Jake will never be able to stop him from killing that scares him anyway, but the idea that one day-- he'll lose Michael because of it. It's a horrid thought that makes his breath waver and eyes water, and Michael stirs awake under him.

 

"I'm-- I'm fine, don't worry." Jake reassures him and pointedly doesn't look up, even as Michael trails his hand across his back in such a comforting manner. "Just had a bad thought. I'm okay." He reassures him again.

His breath hitches when he feels a rough, big hand gently tilt his head up-- but the only thing he sees on Michael's face is worry. Actual _concern._ It eases Jakes' nerves and nearly makes him melt on the spot, and he smiles, sliding up to leave a soft kiss that Michael eagerly returns. "Thanks. ..I love you, you know that?" He says-- soft, vulnerable and so earnest that it has Michael softly smiling back at him.

 

Michael doesn't speak, but he still feels all the more loved when he kisses his forehead and shifts him to the side so they're spooning. And it's comforting-- it really is comforting-- to have his arms wrapped around his waist. Whatever anxious thoughts he had moments before melts away, forgotten for now, as he revels in his partners warmth and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
